1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a video camera which is frequently used at a home and, more particularly, to a video photographing apparatus having an infrared rays AV transmitting function. In more detail, the invention relates to a video photographing apparatus which can accurately photograph an object even in a dark state.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a video photographing apparatus having a CCD image pickup element, what is called a video camera, has a function for recording a video signal and audio signals onto a recording medium such as tape, magnetic disk, or the like and a function for reproducing those signals.
In recent years, an apparatus in which an infrared rays AV transmitting function is added to the video photographing apparatus having such a function in order to transmit the reproduced video signal and audio signals to a monitor apparatus such as a television receiver or the like installed at a position away from the video photographing apparatus has also appeared.
The video photographing apparatus has a construction such that at the time of an infrared rays AV transmission, the video signal and audio signals are modulated on the basis of an infrared rays AV transmission format determined by EIAJ or the like.
Therefore, infrared rays emitting means and modulating means for modulating the infrared rays by the reproduced video signal and audio signals are added to the video photographing apparatus having the infrared rays AV transmitting function.
The conventional video photographing apparatus can record a clear image when an ambient state of an object is bright like a daytime.
When the ambient state is dark (at the time of a low illuminance) like an evening or a night, however, there is a problem such that the image is unclear or cannot be recorded depending on the case.
Such a problem similarity occurs also with respect to a video photographing apparatus having an infrared rays AV transmitting function.